


How did it come to this?

by Lunar_Anarchy



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Anarchy/pseuds/Lunar_Anarchy
Summary: A fight breaks out in the student council.Based on this response:https://www.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/7opgmg/how_would_a_fight_between_these_characters_play/dsc4zre/





	How did it come to this?

It started as an argument, nothing more.

Things had gotten... unpleasant over recent weeks. Usually Megami would be there to smooth everything out, and resolve a situation before things escalated. Surely, she'd be deeply ashamed to discover what the council had become.

"Aoi, stop this this instant!" Kuroko snapped, feircly pushing back her chair and she stood up sharply.  
"No! Kamenaga, listen to me."  
"I have been listening to you are your statement has been invalidated, now please take your seat!"

Aoi slammed her hands against the table.  
"You're not taking this seriously enough."  
"I understand the situation just as much as you d-"  
"Someone died, Kuroko! An innocent student was murdered on school grounds, and you want to just pretend it never happened?!"

"We can't make to much of a deal of this. It will only scare students more. It's in the police's hands now, the best we can do is-"  
"The best we can do?! The BEST we can do?!"  
"Yes, Aoi-"  
"Stop. Just, stop talking."

"Aoi, I hate to say it but... Kuroko is right. We'd just make the situation worse than it already is." Akane looked up, sorrowfully.

There was a pause.

Then she was on the floor, Aoi leaning over her body in a fit of rage. The sound of chairs moving was accompanied by Akane's scream as she retoiled against Aoi.

"That is enough!" Kuroko launched forward, in time for Aoi to grab her by the collar and push her into the table.

Akane, still grounded, pulled on Aoi's leg, slamming her to the ground. They both scrambled back to their feet as Kuroko made another launch toward Aoi. Akane intercepted, knocking Kuroko into the wall.

Aoi grabbed Akane by the hair as Kuroko approached from behind, chair in hand. She swung at Aoi, who dodged as the chair collided with Akane's head instead.

Akane, dazed, put a hand to her head, finding it returned with blood. She clenched her palm into a fist, eyes uncharacteristically feirce, and made a swing at Kuroko's stomach.

Kuroko staggered back, the air knocked out of her lungs. As she was recovering from Akane's hit, Aoi came over the top and struck her with the chair she'd attacked Akane with.

Kuroko's unconscious body hit the floor.

A moment of silence fell over the room as everyone attempted to comprehend what had happened.

Akane had an opening.

She took the opportunity to grab Aoi's hair and drag her toward the table. Her lack of strength became all too apparent when Aoi shifted out of her grip and launched at her. In one rapid moment, Akane took the first course of action that came to mind, and pulled at Aoi's eyepatch.

A snapping was heard as the elastic broke at the back, and the black eyepatch fell to the floor. Both parties went quiet, as they stared into the face of the other.

Aoi's one, angry eye was now fuming.

Akane found herself once again on the ground, with no recollection of being pushed.

There she was: Aoi, blue hair and eye illuminated.

Akane forced her eyes shut in fear and in anticipation of Aoi's next move.

But it never came.

She opened her eyes to find the room was in complete darkness.

"Damn it! Who turned the lights off?!" Aoi's voiced echoed.

A muffled scream was heard.

"Aoi?!" Akane stood up slowly, "Aoi, what happened?"

No response.

Akane was pushed back down to the floor, a foot pressed firmly against her chest to prevent her from escaping.

The lights came back on, and there she stood.

"Sh- Shiromi?"

The familiar white-haired girl (whom she'd completely forgotten was still present during the fight) grinned.

"Are you going to get someone to break up the fight?" She trembled, "Oh God... what have we done? We'll no doubt be expelled for this... Thank you for stopping us before it went any fur..." she faltered, suddenly feeling drowsy, "ther?"

Then she noticed the tranquilliser in the side of her arm.

"No... No, that's not..."

Shiromi moved slowly away from Akane, each step she took echoing in vibrations from the wooden floor.

As the world faded to black, the final thing Akane heard was the sound of Shiromi's sickening laugh.


End file.
